slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
12pm to 3pm
"12pm to 3pm" is the second episode of the third season of Slasher. It aired on May 23rd 2019. Synopsis Memories from the past year resurfaced and the aftermath of the first victim's murder recounts the perspectives of Jen and her family while Kaili Greenberg's connection with Kit uncovers her hidden intentions. Plot A year ago at the wake of Kit's murder at the building, Connor and Jen's mother Justine, who was hysterical after attempting to aprehend Dan to the police at his racial harassment at their apartment, was berated by Amber who have had enough of her avid attitude and liberal behavior after their neighbors and the public shamed them and their children because of her actions before telling her to get out of their apartment. When the siblings heard the argument at their bedrooms, Jen saw her mother storm out of the building with a gasoline can into the parking lot and runs to the back stairwell with Connor despite Amber's objections who tried talking sense to their mother to stop them. Justine chastised the residents who are inside their apartments and their actions of complicity after Kit's death for humiliating her and her family before pouring the can on her. Connor and Jen arrive outside to intervene but arrived too late as their mother lit the lighter and ingite the gas around her body, burning herself to death as her children scream in grief and anguish. At 12pm in the present year, Det. Hanson interogates the homeless man who denies the incident at the aftermath of Xander's murder at the cafe before leaving. Singh reveals that after Xander was killed, his blood was filled at the coffee carafes before the homeless man drank it when arriving and no body has been found. At school before her final shift at work, Ms. Greenberg sat next to the Math teacher Beth while texting to Kyle at the office while a fellow teacher preps to leave. She explains Cassidy's bullying on Saadia to Beth but she brushes it off after taking her phone to explain her romantic date with Kyle who asked her online to meet for coffee at 3pm. Meanwhile, Jen uses a tracker from her phone to locate Saadia's and was able to find it inside the girls' washroom. As Saadia left, Jen was traumatized after she was informed by her brother on Violet's repost message of the killer's recent attack including the video of their mother's suicide where she receive reposting comments online. Joe threatens to destroy his wife's laptop who spat back, confronting his affair with Angel and threatend to post the video online in return. At the washroom, Saadia arrives to find her phone and she was not aware of Cassidy's death as her body was still hidden in the vents. During the final exam at biology, Saadia arrives at the school's bio lab to Jen who was still mortified of her mother's death. As Ms. Greenberg left the lab to get the frogs to start the exam, Charlie taunts Jen with two gas burners mimicking Justine's suicide causing her to storm off in tears as Saadia glares him in anger. As a result, Ms. Greenberg sent him to the principal's office for his bullying. Jen wants to leave after his insults but Ms. Greenberg motivates her to buy her time to continue the test. At Jen's flashback before her mother's death, she and Justine ran into Kit who performs a blowjob with a man at the hallway and the latter berates him, who calmly refuses and carries on performing his activity as Justine threatens him in anger before returning to their apartment with her daughter while Ms. Greenberg saw the commotion and decided to return back to her apartment. Back to the current year before the school's semestral summer break; Charlie and his friend, who both wear their costumes similar to the Druid, are preparing to attend the solstice party when they run into the real Druid killer who carries his axe. Meanwhile, Jen finishes her test and thanks Ms. Greenberg for convincing to stay and continue her exam. As Jen left the lab, Ms. Greenberg remembers her first meeting with Kit the next day earlier before the attack. She, once a retail worker before taking her teaching degree, met him at the laundry room while introducing herself and helped him fold one of his clothes with her folding board. Ms. Greenberg was trying to help him stop his addiction and inactivity to the tenants but he crudely refuses, rebuffing her convincing attempts before leaving as the teacher grunts in anger. Back to the present at 12:30 pm after the exams, Jen left the school and saw the Druid standing at the parking lot. Thinking it was a prank, she reprimands the killer only to begin chasing her outside with his axe while some students laugh in amusement until Saadia who taps a car alarm to intervene while the killer flees. The girls are relieved from the chase as Ms. Greenberg drags Charlie, who was still wearing his costume, into thinking he was scaring Jen as a prank but he denies the incident and was forced to apologize Jen when the teacher threatens to send him to summer school as punishment before confiscating his costume to let him go. Ms. Greenberg turns to the girls and shows sympathy to themselves and the others to the previous incident at the apartment building, especially Jen after she lost her mother. Jen claims that her mother's actions have held responsible to their family harassment as it is revealed from a flashback at the crime scene of Kit's death, Justine posted a vulgar message online to mock Kit and his actions and in the next morning, her tweet was reposted by an unknown user which blew up online and the media, causing the public to turn on her, Amber and her children. At her apartment, Amy was still playing her video game as she was disturbed by Det. Hanson who heard her shouting while playing the game and enters to informs her of the incident at the cafe and Xander's whereabouts. As the detective interrogates her, Amy explains her boyfriend's last text to her who gave her card to the game tester before leaving. On their way to stay at Amber's apartment, Saadia assures Jen that it was just a prank from one of the students but she insisted that the killer was carrying a real axe. Saadia decided to call the police but Jen claims that they will never believe their story. Meanwhile before leaving the school to attend her date with Kyle, Ms. Greenberg enters in her car to get herself prepped and when she turns her rear-view mirror, she saw the Druid inside the backseat. Thinking it was a student pulling the prank on her, Ms. Greenberg forced him out of the vehicle but she failed to realize that it was actually the real killer who attacks her from behind. She attempts to fight back but the Druid continues chloroforming her until she passed out. The girls arrive at the apartment as Jen greets Amber who sees Saadia and oppose her, blaming her for the harassment and Justine's death. When Saadia decides to leave the apartment, Jen tries to convince Amber but she continued taunting her. From Amber's flashback before her wife's suicide, Justine has been resigned from her work after the scathing incident. When walking back to her apartment with Amber, she panicked when she saw a vulgar message painted at her door. While comforting Justine, Amber turns around to see Dan who was responsible of embarassing her wife as retaliation and glares at him in anger. As Dan mockingly laughs at them, Amber angrily drags Justine back to their apartment while Saadia, who was with her parents heading back to their apartment, passes by and saw the incident. At 2pm back to the present, Saadia, offended by Amber's threats, decided to leave the apartment. Jen follows her outside the hallway to explain to her that Amber was just sick after her mother's suicide and Saadia was guilt-ridden, claiming she and her parents could have helped Justine's family earlier to resolve the situation. Jen cheers her up before returning back to the apartment. Ms. Greenberg's second flashback shows after a breakup in her previous romantic date, she talked to her friend with her phone inside her car to explain the situation until she saw Kit walking on the street drunk from the party. She drives her car to see him who ask for a ride back to their apartment but she kindly decline to do so as she was dealing with her personal problem. Now, Ms. Greenberg awakens inside the school bio lab where she is strapped into a table by the Druid who deeply cuts her torso with a scalpel before using a rongeur to oper her chest cavity and rip it wide with it's bare hands which kills her in the process as her organs are removed each. At his apartment, Dan was visited by Saadia who tries to look for her phone from his daughter but he rudely dismisses her. Meanwhile, Charlie was freed from his detention and prepared to attend the party with his friend. But when they arrive at the bio lab to visit Ms. Greenberg, they are horrified when they find her dissected corpse. Death(s) Trivia Category:Episodes